


Walls Of Gold

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2018 [26]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Minotaur Jack, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Rhys' job was to get through the labyrinth and find the secret exit so the crew who hired him could get the treasure. Things don't go as planned.





	Walls Of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/post/179244324470/walls-of-gold

Rhys wasn’t lost in the underground labyrinth. He had just dropped that stupid string. He’d find it soon.

An hour later, he sighed, frustrated and tired. Nothing looked familiar and it was getting hot and his clothes were suffocating. As he walked aimlessly, he slowly stripped, first his jacket, vest, and then shirt. When that didn’t suffice enough, he stripped his slacks off, swearing for the stupidity he’d had to accept this job. Legend told of a huge treasure trove piled high and his job was to chart it out, but with no string to help him direction his way through, he was a goner. He didn’t know if he was backtracking or going in circles.

He had no idea of time in this place and didn’t know how long he’d already been down there, but he was exhausted. Weariness took hold, and with the heat, he began to see double. Finally, naked except for his socks, he curled up against the wall and slept.

When he awoke, he felt rested, but his body was stiff and still just as worn out and he was hungry. He slowly got to his feet, gathered up his clothes and continued walking. He didn’t know how he’d done it, but finally, after an endless time, he stumbled upon a gigantic room, filled to the ceiling with treasures, gold and jewels, weapons, and armor. He’d found it.

The floor was gold and extremely reflective. He could see himself perfectly as he crept along. The walls were the same, reflecting the candles in the room and making it brighter. There was only one problem. He didn’t see the Minotaur that guarded this place. It had been a miracle that he hadn’t ran into him so far, he didn’t want to now that he was so close. All he had to do was find the door and open it so the crew who hired him could steal the horde.

He wandered aimlessly, unsure of where to go. He walked around so much, he could recognize each pile and know when he’d gone in circles. It was after his second sleep that he stumbled upon the monster. Sleeping in a nest of treasure and pillows was the enormous form of the Minotaur. Its humanoid shape caught Rhys off guard. Twice as tall as Rhys, it had the feet of a great bull, the form of a human, but its head was again a bull.

As Rhys rounded the corner, its eyes opened, catching his scent. Rhys ducked away and began to run.

“What’s this?” The deep, rough voice echoed around the mountains of treasure. “A human made it this far? Impressive, but short lived.”

Rhys tried his best to run, but with socks on, he slipped and slid on the clear floor. It was useless, so he jumped behind a tall pile against the gold mirror-like walls. He crouched, hoping to remain hidden until he could escape. He was still naked and refused to die like that.

“Oh, human,” it called. “Sweet little treat, I can smell you.”

Rhys tried to sneak away from his hiding spot, to tiptoe behind the monster, but he was grabbed. The Minotaur moved like lightning, hands gripping and pulling him.

“What’s this?” the Minotaur asked, voice a light chuckle. He looked over Rhys’ tall, naked frame. It sniffed loudly. “Well, sweetheart, I’ve never caught someone _like this_ before.” His grip tightened. “Or this pretty.”

Rhys’ eyes widened, self preservation kicking in. “I’ll have sex with you. Give you a blowjob. Whatever you want, just don’t kill me!”

The monster didn’t move, only stared at Rhys.

“Oh… Oh c’mon!” Rhys pleaded. “I mean, you eat all your prisoners, have you even had sex before?”

The grip on Rhys’ wrist tightened and the Minotaur pulled him close. “I wasn’t always _this_ , you know!” It growled. It pushed Rhys to the floor, on his knees. “Fine, you want my dick so bad?” It pulled away its cloth, revealing balls that hung low and heavy, like two softballs. It pulled Rhys’ close, over the large sheath.

Rhys sucked on it, the fur course in his mouth, but he was determined. He flicked his tongue in the small opening, catching the Minotaur off guard.

It shivered and laughed. “Well, well, well, aren’t you _something_?”

Rhys pressed his tongue in, feeling the tip of the cock. He rolled his tongue around it, drawing it out, thick with a pointed end.

Suddenly, the Minotaur shoved Rhys backwards, where he fell on his back completely. It gripped him and twisted him around onto his knees. The floor and wall reflected them with minimal distortion. Rhys could see how small he was compared to the monster stooping behind him. The Minotaur grinned and sniffed heavily, their hands wrapping around Rhys completely and holding him still. Rhys gasped, staring in amazement at their reflection.

The monster pressed into him, stretching him wide. Rhys groaned, eyes tied to them on the wall. The Minotaur was crouched behind him, thrusting against him, pushing Rhys to his elbows. He ducked his head under and found he could see between the swinging balls to the monster’s cock fucking him. Rhys moaned, the image sinking straight to his cock. Fuck, this was hot.

The Minotaur pounded into him and Rhys watched with great interest. The monster spasmed, unloading all it had into Rhys. Rhys moaned, feeling his gut grow heavy and his stomach puff out. He had not expected that and he yelped, a moan stretching out after.

The Minotaur reached out a hand under Rhys and squeezed his swollen stomach. “Heh, I like this look on you.” He was gentle this time when he picked Rhys up, cradling him in those large arms. “Think I’ll let ya live, cupcake.” His grin was wide as he took Rhys back to his nest.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
